


Perfectly imperfect

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly imperfect

Derek is running in his alpha form, jumping over roots and avoiding low branches. He had been running with the other werewolves when he smelled him. 

Vanilla, coffee, ink and medication all mixed together.

The sweet scent that he knew all to well. 

He had started running away from the pack the second he caught the scent. The others hadn't followed him, trusting him to tell them if it was something important. 

The scent getting stronger made him run faster, his feet barely hitting the ground. He runs until finally he breaks through the trees and stops once catching sight of the young man. He stays there for a while as a wolf just watching the younger man.

He watches Stiles rubbing his hands together for warmth. He quietly walks inside the now rebuild Hale house and shakes out the snow out of his fur. He then changes clothes and walks into the kitchen knowing that Stiles had most likely made some chocolate while waiting for the wolves to come back from their run. 

He collects two mugs and fills them with chocolate, putting some marshmallows in Stiles knowing that that's the way that Stiles likes it.

Walking back outside he sees the younger man walking around in circles on the driveway. 

Three years ago he would have wondered what Stiles was doing. He would have had asked or maybe just shrugged it off as another weird thing that Stiles did. 

But now he knows. He knows that this is Stiles way of coping. Maybe to other it doesn't make sense but Derek gets it. He understands the reason to why Stiles is always mismatching, the reason he never puts anything in its right place, why he doesn't like even numbers, the reason he's making footprints on the once perfectly clean snow.

Stiles is afraid of perfection. He's afraid of the fact that things can be normal.

After Allison's and Aiden's death, back when they got rid of the Nogitsune there was a while when Stiles was in a way, dead to the world.

He barely ate, spoke, he lived without really being alive. The first time he finally talked was when the whole pack was together. Everyone had been happy and laughing when Stiles started shaking. He had stood up an started screaming at everyone. He didn't understand how they could act like nothing happened. Ignoring the facts that people had died, all the people that where hurt. 'Because of him' he had said, he blamed himself and it didn't matter that nobody else did. It had taken him a long time to understand that it wasn't him. That yes the Nogitsune had taken his form but it wasn't him.

That was the first time he spoke and the last time he cried. It had taken all of the pack working together to bring him up out of his shell and even longer to get a smile out of him. 

One year later and Derek couldn't believe how much better Stiles was. He's not the same as before but when it comes down to it he's still Stiles and that's all that matters. Two years after that Stiles was finally smiling and laughing and making jokes. He was finally happy.

Nobody was expecting him to be okay after being possessed and after weeks and weeks Stiles finally understood that. 

 

::

 

"Hey, what are you doing back?"He looks up at Stiles who had somehow gotten close without him noticing. "Is that for me?" He takes the mug with the batman sign on it without waiting for an answer. Derek hums and stands closer to Stiles knowing that he's probably cold.

Stiles looks up at Derek and gives him a small smile. The smile makes something inside him feel warm and he smiles back making Stiles smile wider before he turns away. 

Both of them stand next to each other just staring at the snow fall until Derek notices that Stiles hands are shaking from the cold and he takes Stiles hand pulls him inside. 

Once inside he takes Stiles mug and puts them in the sink before pulling Stiles into the living room and pushing Stiles down. He sits next to him and pulls a blanket over covering them both. 

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asks, his voice lower than usual.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

Derek smiles and takes Stiles hand and covers it with his own. He looks at the matching rings on their hands and buries his face in Stiles head and inhales deeply. 

"I love you too."


End file.
